Bath Time
by aniay
Summary: If anyone was brave enough to stay and inquire about the pleasured moans leaving Megatron's vocalizer, he would see not quite what anyone might expect. meg/ss


**Title:** Bath Times  
**Author:** Aniay  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Megatron/Starscream  
**Warnings:** smut denial  
**Summary:** If anyone was brave enough to stay and inquire about the pleasured moans leaving Megatron's vocalizer, he would see not quite what anyone might expect.

"Yes... yes, Starscream harder, oh just like that... Yes you know what I like." A deep booming voice sounded in the wash racks.

If anyone was brave enough to stay and inquire about the pleasured moans leaving Megatron's vocalizer, he would see not quite what anyone might expect.

"Mmmmmm no one can do it as I do, can they?" Starscream's haughty voice responded, and Megatron purred in obvious pleasure.

"Don't Push it Starscream, rub harder, mmm a bit higher, yes, just under the helm, yes... Oh YES."

Megatron was sitting in a bath full of bubbly water. He leaned forward as Starscream rubbed an impossibly soft sponge along column of his back, water seeping deliciously into his seams, bubbles tingling. Starscream's optics glowed with glee at the power he held in his hands.  
"You have such a strong body," Starscream drawled, sliding the sponge along one side, just under the line of water only to emerge on the other side and wash up, Megatron arching into the movement.

"Yes, and you have such a skillful hands, Starscream, and such an unruly vocalizer." Megatron stood up abruptly, splashing water around, Starscream shrieking in surprise. "My legs." He indicated, turning around and looking down at his Air commander, smirking. "Clean them."  
Starscream visibly shivered, water rippling. "Yes Megatron," he hissed, red optics flaring with want.

Megatron raised his leg and put in Starscream's lap. Starscream obediently pressed the sponge to the plating and rubbed in slow circles, cleaning off invisible dirt that Megatron claimed soiled his armor.

Their optics were locked together, Megatron's gaze boring into his second's laser core, bearing no objection to his demands. Starscream had loved this power and hated it both. He could imagine Megatron ordering him to "Lick it" and him following the order.

The Decepticon leader was nothing but impeccably clean at all times yet Starscream moved the sponge in teasing circles, drawing a deep rumble from Megatron's body. With a trance he reached the pelvic plates and squeezed the sponge wanting to lick the water from the gray codpiece.

But Megatron had moved back and placed his other leg in Starscream's lap. "Don't forget why you're here." Megatron's words were dripping with arousal yet his frame remained cold.

"Yes, lord Megatron." Starscream followed the same steps with second foot, wanting his fingers in the seams instead of the sponge, craving the taste of this luscious body.

When he reached Megatron's codpiece again the overlord took his leg off his lap and with a short, "Kneel" turned Starscream on more than the best performers from the pleasure clubs.

And then the codpiece clicked open and Starscream bit back a moan.

"Clean it." Megatron demanded and Starscream complied; with lazy strokes he soaped the proud spike wanting his own mouth cleaning it, sucking it dry. An urge to beg for it passed his mind, but he squashed it back before it was able to leave his vocalizer.

Megatron let the quiet moan escape him. "Yes Starscream, you can only clean it, never feel it," he teased, and once again the seeker wondered if he begged hard enough would Megatron let him. Each such session left him quivering with pent up desire and hate for the one that always denied him.

Distracted, Starscream whimpered when Megatron caught his hand and squeezed hard. He looked back into crimson optics and wished he hadn't.  
The look was devious, insane and heated. Megatron pulled his hand and pressed it to his aft, the evil smirk never leaving his lip plates.

Like a puppet he was, under those optics, Starscream followed cleaning what he should never touch, yet what he craved with all his being, the shapely curves of his leader's backside, thighs and, he really tried not to imagine the valve that was hidden from his view.  
"That's enough." Megatron stilled him and Starscream had enough processor not to look smug when he realized just how affected Megatron was. "Now my chest."  
Slowly, rising from his knees, Starscream washed every nanometer of that broad chest, lathering it and letting water trickle down, flowing sensually over the purple emblem. He stared at his leader, their faces close enough that one slip would let Starscream taste those luscious lips.

The seeker parted his lip-plates and let his glossa lick them, admiring and wanting the forbidden.

And then Megatron removed his helmet and smirked at him.

Starscream bit back a moan; the sensitive sensors over the head would feel like human silk under his fingers and Megatron... Primus and Unmaker; they were sensitive, Megatron would surely feel the pleasure.

With gentlest of touch Starscream stroked the sensors, almost sobbing when his plating connected. It was as close to what he wanted, as close to making Megatron writhe in pleasure as he would ever get.  
"Do you know Starscream how sensitive are they, those allowed to touch them can overload me like that...?" Megatron's voice never faltered. "Yet, despite those skillful fingers you will never bring me to overload, you will never control me."

Starscream bit back a retort. He would prove worthy to overload Megatron one day, until then... He stroked a particularly sensitive place and let the water wash over the rest.

Megatron looked at him and with a wave of his hand dismissed Starscream, who would have sputtered indignantly if not for the charge in his circuits demanding to be taken care of.

He left promising the worst possible off-lining for such a treatment and internally begging to be allowed to please.

If only he stayed a while longer, inquiring what happened next he would see Megatron collapsing into the water and crying out in restrained overload, calling out Starscream name.

Maybe if Starscream knew just how much control he had...

But then no one, not even the SiC, was brave enough to stay longer and enquire what happened in the wash racks.


End file.
